What's For Lunch?
by FantomoDrako
Summary: Box Ghost? A new invention? A new figure on the scene? What does this mean for our hero? One-shot.


**PhanFiction Challenge - What's For Lunch?**

**By FantomoDrako**

**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman. My name is not Butch Hartman. The song 'All Your Base Are Belong To Us' is done by Invasion of the Gabber Robots.

* * *

"Will you get out of my house!?" Danny yelled at his unwanted spectral visitor.

The ghost completely ignored the warning tone in Danny's voice and hovered further into the kitchen. "Why would I abandon a place with so many beautiful boxes?" the ghost retorted.

Danny, who had simply been in the process of getting himself some lunch, rolled his eyes at the Box Ghost's proclamation. He was caught completely off guard when a box full of books slammed into his midriff. Groaning at the weight of all the books combined, Danny guessed that they belonged to Jazz. Taking a quick glance at the box **'Jazz's Books, Please Don't Goo' **stared back at him in permanent marker.

"Ha-ha! Yes, cower on the floor in fear of my power!" Box Ghost crowed from the air, a huge, smug grin on his face.

Having had enough of his annoying foe, and wanting to get his lunch, Danny grabbed the nearest object and hurled it. It hit the target with a satisfying thud and drove the Box Ghost into the wall. The object fell to the floor and Danny realised it was one of his sister's psychology textbooks. He mentally apologised to Jazz for 'mistreating' it. Danny took the opportunity to look around for a Thermos. Seeing none in sight, he was about to transform and fly off to find one when he heard the front door open.

His parents had left earlier and were not due back until later that night. They had departed for a convention about an hour's drive away. That meant either Jazz had come back from the school already, where she had been working on a special project with Mr. Lancer, or it was Sam and Tucker, who hardly ever knocked anymore.

"Hey, Danny, you home?" came a shout from the living room, followed by an admonishment not to be so loud. It was Sam and Tucker.

"Hey guys, I'm in the kitchen! Could one of you get a Thermos?" he shouted back, though not quite as loudly.

Tucker appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Thermos? Wh-" He was rudely interrupted as a box that Danny had just ducked smacked into him. It was fairly light and didn't really hurt, but Tucker gave a cry of outrage. "Hey, I just bought that chocolate milkshake!"

Sam, eyeing Tucker's dripping form, tossed a Thermos over his head. "Danny, catch!"

Pivoting, Danny caught the device and aimed in the Box Ghost's direction. Instead of a bright blue beam that acted like a vacuum, a small, concentrated ray of orange light shot out. It just missed the spectre's foot and hit the clock that was hanging on the wall. With a flash of light, the clock fell off the wall only to hit the ground as a toaster. Albeit, a nice clock-patterned toaster.

"You know, I was wondering why there three toasters in here…" Danny mumbled out loud, more to himself than anything.

The Box Ghost, after seeing the new weapon, snatched the only empty box in the room and fled through the wall with a last cry of, "Beware!"

"Hey, Sam…where did you get this?" Danny asked, holding the device very carefully and taking his hands away from the trigger.

Sam kept a wary eye on it as she answered. "It was sitting on the coffee table. I thought it was a Thermos!"

"Well, it does look like one…" Tucker said as he examined it. "I wonder what it really is? The Fenton Toaster-Turner?"

"Ha-ha, Tuck. Let's see if there was anything else on the table where you found it," Danny said as he sidled into the living room, having forgotten about getting lunch. The other two shrugged and followed.

Walking past Danny, Sam went over to the spot where it had been sitting. There was a note lying there. The note said **'Do Not Touch Fenton Transmogrifier!'**.Sam read the note aloud.

"Fenton Transmogrifier? Toaster-Turner is a lot easier to remember…" Tucker grumbled.

"Stop whining, who cares what it's called!" Sam huffed irritably, feeling stupid for not reading the note beforehand.

Danny was about to interject before Tucker made it worse, but never got the chance.

"The Transmogrifier!" cried a metallic, echo-y voice.

The three teens looked up, taking in the ghostly figure that had come through the roof. It was a weird ghost, no doubt about that. Half of it's face seemed to be mechanical, like a cyborg.

"What do you want?" Danny asked in a clear-cut tone of authority.

The strange figure looked down at them. It spoke in a strange robotic monotone. "All your base are belong to us."

"Say what now?" asked Danny, completely confused by the strange line.

"You are on the way to destruction," the figure said in it's odd voice. "Make your time!"

"Hey!" interrupted Tucker. "I've heard those lines before! It's a techno song!" he announced.

"No, I'm not singing." The figure looked askance that one his victims had the nerve to say the very idea!

Sam returned to the room, having run off as soon as the figure first spoke, Fenton Thermos in hand. "Okay, now I know this is an actual Thermos!" That declared, she took aim and sucked the figure into it.

Danny just shook the strange experience off. "So…anyone want lunch?"

* * *

Just a little one-shot I wrote for the October/November/December challenge PhanFiction is having on deviantART. PhanFiction is a club honouring well-loved DP fanfic authors, founded by **EsmeKaliPhantom** and myself. Head to dA and check it out! I wasn't going to post this here, but **Gaaraluver1313** (**Reidluver** here on ) said that I should. So, here it is. Let me know if I did a good job intergrating the challenge aspects into the fic.

The challenge was to write a DP fic with certain things included. Those things are:

-A Fenton invention that turns one thing into another

- A chocolate milkshake

- The Box Ghost

- A psychology textbook

- "All your base are belong to us."

- The colour orange

- "No, I'm not singing."

Yes, there is a techno song containing the words "All your base are belong to us." and "Make your time." It's by Invasion of the Gabber Robots and can be found on YouTube.


End file.
